The Writing on the Wall - Chapter 214 - Dante and Poseidon
by jekel-hyde
Summary: With a history of poverty, prostitution, and violence, Dante is making his way in the world through new means - luxury and decadence. Gathering wealth to gain power, prestige, and eventually fight Vergil, Dante has purchased a Palace and struck up a romantic relationship with a new lover - Poseidon, God of the Sea. Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Mild Bondage


_FINALLY posting an excerpt from the long lost story "The Writing on the Wall"!_

_This chapter falls a long way down the road, pairing Poseidon (from the movie "Immortals") with Dante ("Devil May Cry"). _

_Please feel free to comment, leave feedback, etc etc - I'd love to know if you love it, hate it, want more - let me hear from you!_

_-I do not own any of the characters, including Gaius from "Merlin".-_

_..._

_Then again the thing of it was... _

Dante reached the shallows of one of the tiered garden pools, tensing slightly as he stepped beneath the fall of cool water splashing against the bobbing lilly pads-

_...Everything mattered. _

He relaxed slightly as his body adjusted to the shock of water, lifting his face into it as he shrugged out of his jacket carefully, one arm at a time... He tossed the garment into the bushes, lacing his fingers through his filthy hair, dislodging the matted blood and dirt a strand at a time...

He groaned softly, finding the clasp of his trousers as the water poured down his body, pulling them open slowly, bowing underneath the fall of water as he shut his eyes, vividly feeling the water streaming through his hair...

...

The breeze blew in through the huge open windows of the pool-house, the hint of rain stirring up the tranquility as Poseidon whispered quietly to the seagull, giving orders and instructions discreetly enough not to completely undermine his reputation. He could hear the hushed murmur behind him regardless, as the pool girls watched in adoring fascination. The young artist from the garden had become his shadow overnight, trailing behind him with a sort of audacious confidence that he admired, while silently allowing and encouraging. She painted him now from across the room, having heard tell of the hours he could spend completely still, feeding the lowly sea life from the palace windows...

As for Dante...

Sei let out a long breath... no doubt he would show eventually... or Gaius would send for him to plead the case for another rescue mission...

Or... perhaps a third option...?

Sei almost laughed as his gaze tumbled down tier after tier of gardens, catching the unmistakable flash of red far below in the garden. Dusting the seed remains from his hand, he nodded at the entourage, pausing to select a couple choice pieces from the ever-present tray of erotic toys before exiting the pool house in pursuit of his long lost lover...

...

Dante let out a long breath, shivering slightly as he undressed completely, tossing his trousers alongside his jacket as the water hit the back of his neck, pouring down his back...

He lifted his face back into the splash of water, clutching his wrist close against his body, a gasp nearly filtering through his lips as he tilted slowly beneath the shower of water, relaxing into it fully with long exhale...

"He was petulant... and self-destructive..." Sei smirked as he nonchalantly stepped into view a stone's throw from the pool, "... hot though... aren't you, Baby Boy...?"

Dante sucked in an immediate breath almost like he had when the shock of water hit him, tensing momentarily at the surprise of being snuck up on so easily...

Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of Poseidon, an unmistakable flutter rushing through him unbidden. He didn't answer, flicking his eyes up to Poseidon's ever so briefly before bending back underneath the fall of water, his body growing increasingly hyper-aware of his presence...

Sei lifted an eyebrow, catching Dante's quick glance with a smile, "Provocative... and already naked for me... "

Dante's breathing grew heavy as he fought to contain his composure. A million words flooded to his lips but he held them in check, glancing back over his shoulder once more to hold Poseidon's eyes, nearly re-posturing automatically as he tilted once more underneath the pour of water, watching his every move.

Poseidon stared back, letting his eyes roam every curve of Dante's torso to where his navel met the glimmering surface of the water. Leaving his sandals at the edge of the garden, Sei moved forward, dropping first to his knees, then down to his elbow at the water's edge, reclining onto his side as he dipped a hand down into the cool water-

"Are you HARD for me too, Baby?" he murmured, swirling his hand down underneath the surface.

Dante sucked in another breath, shuddering imperceptibly as he fought to maintain focus before glancing once more at Poseidon.

Holding his eyes, he ghosted his hand over his abs and beneath the surface of water, beginning to slowly stroke, his eyes fluttering momentarily as he shuddered once more, fighting to harness his heavy breathing.

"Let me see," Poseidon whispered, lifting his hand in the water to slowly beckon.

Dante vacillated momentarily before leaving the waterfall a pace behind as he stepped towards Poseidon, halting a breath away-

"Are you... shy?" Sei murmured again, his eyes on the water as he swirled his fingers through it once more before opening his palm beneath the surface.

Dante nearly whipped out his own palm to grasp ahold Poseidon's, dragging him in or pulling up onto him but he took another step forwards instead, allowing his body to rise further out of the water, "Sometimes..." he let out a soft breath, nearly completely above the surface now.

Poseidon smiled, drifting his hand forward in the water to brush against Dante's groin, letting his fingers float against his cock, stroking it with the back of his hand before running his hand down between Dante's thighs to gently rub against his scrotum-

"You have such a... gorgeous body..." he whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his face against Dante's wet skin, gently nipping and tugging at his navel.

Dante's eyes knit shut automatically as his breathing grew even more labored. He took one more step forwards, rising above the surface of water as his fingers found their way behind Poseidon's head, slowly swimming up through his dark hair...

Poseidon moaned quietly, kissing into Dante's skin, moving lower until he was rubbing his cheek against Dante's erection, kissing and licking over the broad head as he continued to stroke deeper between his thighs.

Dante's face pulled upwards as his chest rose. He swallowed hard, exhaling deeply as his fingers found their way to Poseidon's face, gently stroking over it as a thick groan left his lips.

Parting his lips, Poseidon took in Dante's cock, running his hand around his ass to gently pull his body forward into a thrusting rhythm.

"Mmmph-Sei-" Dante gasped out thickly, his fingers refinding Poseidon's hair tensely as he let out another heavy groan-

Poseidon moaned again, taking him in deeper as his discretely prepped fingers found their way into Dante's entrance, slipping in one at a time with each forward movement.

"UH!-" Dante gasped upwards latching ahold of Poseidon with a tight grasp. He bent forwards, his breaths nearly heaves as his eyes knit back shut, a heavy shudder running through his entire body-

Slowing the movement, Sei took Dante's cock down into his throat as he pushed in deeper, massaging Dante's sweet spot and pressing more firmly with each thrust.

"fuck-" Dante swooned breathlessly, nearly leaning onto him as his stance began to give way with the motion-

Sei gasped up for air, breathlessly kissing up Dante's abs and chest as he pushed up on his arm, "I brought something for you," he whispered, reaching up to grasp Dante's hair and bring his mouth down to his own lips.

Dante's breaths shoved heavily into the kiss as he pushed forwards into his lips, latching hard onto his arm-

Pushing backwards, Sei grasped Dante's shoulders, bringing him up over him and down into the soft grass. Rolling Dante onto his back, Sei climbed up on top of him, kissing and biting his nipples as he retrieved the thin, stainless steel rod from his trousers.

Dante blinked hard as he caught sight of the rod out of the corner of his eye, nearly pulling Poseidon into him wildly as his body lurched underneath his teeth-

Tossing aside his clothes, Poseidon made his way back to Dante's groin, licking down his shaft and over his scrotum as he pulled out the lube, generously working it over the head and into Dante's slit.

"UH-god-" Dante choked out feverishly, nearly clawing towards Poseidon as he shivered heavily, breaking out into a light sweat-

Moving up again, Poseidon pulled out two clamps, gently attaching one to each of Dante's nipples as he bent in close, nudging Dante's lips, "Relax." he murmured. Biting gently into Dante's lower lip, Sei reached down, taking Dante's cock in his hand as he gently parted the slit, beginning to slowly insert the rod.

"MMMHH!-" the sound shoved through Dante's lips tightly as his face jerked upwards, his fingers clamping hard onto his sides for a hold as his chest locked his breaths in place momentarily-

Sei nudged against Dante's face, kissing into his neck as he gently slid the rod deeper, slowly penetrating his erection in rhythmic thrusting motions, "Let it make love to your cock," he whispered, kissing deeper into Dante's neck.

Dante's lips parted against Poseidon's cheek as his eyes knit shut tightly, the breathless gasp gathering in his chest beginning to shove his face further upwards as it choked out into a ragged heave-

Pushing the rod in completely, Poseidon released his cock, lowering his body down onto Dante's until he had pressed his cock gently between them. Lifting up on his elbows, Sei nuzzled against Dante's face, kissing him again as he gently began to rock against him, pressing and working his cock with his abs.

"-uh- -fuck- -uh-Sei-" Dante choked out, his face pulling sideways as his fingers latched ahold each side of Poseidon's face, "UH!-" he shuddered, blinking hard to clear his eyes-

Poseidon leaned in deeper, working his body in slow massaging circles before finally letting up, sitting back to take hold of Dante's thighs. Parting them, he moved back, bringing Dante's calves up onto his shoulders as he spread the lube over his own cock, then down into Dante's ass-

"I think..." Sei whispered, "That your ass needs some attention as well... and I want to be inside you."

Dante's lips parted against the ground as he shivered hard, swallowing thickly, his chest glimmering with sweat. He shoved out a breath, swallowing again before glancing at Poseidon, nothing but a light pant making its way through his lips before he blinked hard once more, consciously beginning to open up his chest and body in invitation-

Poseidon gently inserted his cock into Dante's entrance, reaching down to stroke his chest as he slowly pushed forward. He leaned down, finding Dante's lips again as he supported his own weight with his hands, his hips automatically beginning to thrust.

"UHgod-" Dante surged upwards, grasping a tight hold onto Poseidon's neck with a thick groan as he leaned up towards him, sucking him in hard onto his lips between gasps-

Sei moaned into the kiss, lowering his body down again until he was once more riding Dante's erection with each slow, deep thrust.

Dante's eyes fluttered as he swooned heavily; he parted his lips, consciously opening his body up even further to Poseidon, allowing himself to relax underneath him as he lifted back into his lips beginning to pull him in breath after breath, "Sei-" he whispered, letting his eyes open wide as he lay back with a moan, pulling him in even further-

Sei bent in close, pulling Dante's bottom lip with his teeth, "Horny thing, aren't you Baby?" he murmured digging deeper as he felt Dante's body open up further, "Just not happy 'til I'm ALL up inside you..." He lifted up on his elbows, taking the chain slung between the nipple clamps in his mouth as he smiled, tugging gently with each thrust.

"UUUHuh-" Dante's chest thrust upwards with the additional stimulation, pulling his face up with it as his breaths mounted into a heavy pant beneath Poseidon. He blinked hard to refocus, reaching back up towards Poseidon with his lips, catching the chain with his tongue at the corner of his mouth before nipping at him, a thick groan mounting up through his torso-

"And I don't even make you WORK for it, do I?" Sei laughed softly, tugging harder on the chain before lifting up and letting it fall to Dante's chest. He dropped his hips back, gripping Dante's thighs and lifting slightly as he raised Dante's hips off the grass, opening him up even more as he lit into his body, thrusting fast and deep.

"UH! uhFUCK!" Dante strained, clutching at the chain draped across his chest with his uninjured hand, beginning to heave-

Poseidon groaned heavily, gasping hard as he pushed even deeper, his body moving on its own as it pressed forward, building rapidly until he was cumming hard, bending forward to grip Dante's chest in his palms, slowing to a hard, even thrust as he rode it out.

Dante's lips parted as his breaths slowed to loud, heavy gasps pulling his face even further upwards in the grass. He moaned, opening his body up as far as he possibly could, his eyes fluttering as the cum poured inside him hot and thick. He suspended mentally, slipping his fingers down the sweat on his peck to slide between Poseidon's fingers until they were linked and caressing heavily across his taut abs-

Poseidon moaned, slowing further as he leaned down, sliding Dante's hand back up his chest - past the clamps, and up his neck and face until he was lying full against his body once more, pressing his tongue deep between Dante's lips.

Dante opened, letting Poseidon's tongue in as far as he could as his fingers swam behind his head, slipping up into his damp, dark hair, pulling him in that much closer. He moaned heavily, his body lifting underneath him to press up into every inch of his heated skin-

"You wanna cum, don't you...?" Sei murmured against Dante's mouth. Lifting his own hips slightly, he slid his hand between them, pushing down deep until he was just brushing Dante's cock, fingering the rod embedded deep inside him.

Dante's breaths sky-rocketed instantly, a struggled swallow clogging in his throat as his body writhed inadvertently shoving a muffled groan to his lips-

"Little Begger..." Sei laughed softly again, kissing down Dante's neck as he slowly lifted up, gently taking his cock with his other hand as he pulled back the rod slightly and then pushed it even deeper. Lifting Dante's cock away from his body and back towards himself, Sei settled back, beginning to rock again as he continued to gently thrust the rod deeper and deeper.

"UHmygod" Dante heaved, choking out heavily, beginning to strain as he clutched back ahold the chain across his chest with his fist as it lifted-

Poseidon stroked Dante's cock gently as he settled his own deep inside his body, pressing up hard against his sweet spot as he anchored Dante's thighs against himself with his arms, "Hope you're ready, Baby," he smiled, beginning to stroke Dante's cock more heavily around the rod.

Dante clutched the chain that much harder, his eyes flicking open wide to meet Poseidon's swiftly a moment as his breaths began exiting his lips in bursting pants, a heavy sweat visibly slipping down the side of his face-

Poseidon reached forward, sliding his hand over Dante's forehead and cheek before returning it to his cock. He began to stroke hard, thrusting the rod slightly back and forth as he lit into his cock with no mercy.

"NNNNNGH-UUH-" Dante shoved towards him, jerking back on the chain as his face lurched upwards, "UHhuh-" he choked open-mouthed, heaving wildly-

Poseidon leaned in, jacking Dante's cock furiously, working him hard as the pre-cum began to leak around the rod, flowing down to heighten the heat of his stroke.

"NNNNUUUUUUH!" Dante nearly screamed, jerking the chain from the clamps as he ripped at it with his fingers before anchoring into his chest, "UUUUUUUUH-SEI-" he cried out frantically, thrusting upwards with his chest-

Pushing the rod in deep one last time, Poseidon began to thrust his hips forward, taking over the stimulation inside Dante's body as he slowed the strokes, "Dante," he whispered, pulling the rod out slowly with one long movement, "Cum for me, Baby Boy."

Dante screamed, dragging the embedded nails down his chest as he strained into a heavy release, immediately beginning to shudder. His hips lifted into an automatic thrust as he fell back with another thick cry, groaning heavily into the continued release-

Poseidon leaned down, kissing over Dante's chest and abs as he continued the slow stroke and thrusts, massaging Dante's entire cock in gentle pulls and circles, working the cum down into his groin and abs as the release continued to flow.

"Uuuuuuuuh-" Dante exhaled another thick groan, beginning to lift and press into the movements as he blinked sweat from his eyes, "Uuuuh-Sei," he swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut tight as his breaths began to calm, his body quieting into softening shudders...

Poseidon smiled, continuing to stroke Dante's cock as he slowly worked his fingers up Dante's chest, taking the cum with them-

"I'm not done with you yet," he laughed quietly, slipping his fingers inside Dante's mouth as he slowly withdrew from his ass. "Turn over for me, Baby."

"Mmm-uuuuuh-" Dante sucked momentarily, continuing to gasp softly as he re-situated in front of Poseidon.

He settled onto his hands and knees in the grass, easing back towards Poseidon with a downwards arch of his back as he lifted his ass, groaning heavily, pressing his cheek against his shoulder as he leaned downwards, rocking back towards him...

Poseidon ran his hands over Dante's back and sides, massaging deep into the muscle as he settled against his ass. His cock slid inside easily as he leaned down onto Dante's back, beginning to thrust slowly once more as he kissed over his neck and shoulders.

"Uuuuh-" Dante gasped downwards, continuing to groan heavily as he eased back into Poseidon's cock, beginning to gently shift with the movements, slowly squeezing then releasing, moaning up into his caress with a slight lift and roll of his shoulders-

"Needed that, didn't you, Baby?" Sei whispered, running his hands around to Dante's chest to slowly unclasp both clamps, gently massaging each of his nipples in turn as the blood slowly returned.

"Uuuuuh-" Dante groaned again as he leaned down even further, opening his body up to Poseidon with another shift of his hips.

He sucked in a long breath, reaching up with one hand to caress Sei's hand deeper into his chest, continuing to rock his hips side to side as he brought Sei's fingers up to his lips, gnawing the knuckle slightly before parting his lips into a kiss and pulling his fingers between his lips, sucking gently...

Sei moaned softly, his body shuddering as he rubbed his forehead into Dante's shoulders, straining as he came once more, feeling the heat and relaxation flood through him. He remained still, reaching lower to fondle Dante's cock, stroking it gently downwards until the hot cum began to slowly drip through his fingers.

Dante continued to suck Poseidon's fingers, releasing them with a soft breath as he parted his lips, "Uh," he gasped out quietly, feeling the tension released from his abs as they contracted subtly with the fresh release slipping through him.

He leaned down once more shutting his eyes as he pressed against his arm, moaning softly into the warmth of Poseidon's fingers wrapped around his cock, a quiet shudder filtering through him...

Sei groaned again, kissing into Dante's neck before slowly pushing up and withdrawing. He kissed down Dante's back and over his hips, gently shifting Dante's weight until he rolled over onto his back in the warm grass.

"Make-up sex... have that a lot, don't we...?" Sei laughed softly, settling his weight down between Dante's thighs as he nuzzled into his groin, licking through the cum and over Dante's softening cock.

Dante moaned quietly, glancing down at Poseidon a moment before closing his eyes and settling into the grass, a soft chuckle bubbling up to his lips, "Yeah I guess we do," he smiled, finding his chest with his palms, gently sifting over the cooling sweat towards Poseidon...

Poseidon smiled, opening his mouth to suck the length of Dante's shaft, playing his tongue up across the head, before gently working it back and forth into the slit.

"Did that feel... good?... Baby?" he whispered teasingly.

"oh my -god-" Dante choked out, moaning as his body began shifting of its own accord beneath Poseidon's tongue, pulling his face upwards, "...did it feel good!?" he gasped out softly, grasping ahold his chest lightly, "you're fucking amazing," he swallowed before his lips re-parted with a shallow pant-

Poseidon laughed, closing his lips to suck the tip, swallowing the light spurt of cum before resuming his play over the head. "I should make you scream like that more often... it's quite a... turn-on..."

"Uuuhuh," Dante moaned loudly, his hips shifting sideways with an automatic lift towards Poseidon as his chest arched into his own hands. He shook his head dismissively before the smile pulled into his lip followed by another quick gasp.

"Gonna cum AGAIN, Dante?!" Sei laughed, spreading the slit with his thumbs to lick deep inside, "Such a ... greedy boy..."

"fucking shit!-" Dante strained, beginning to clutch into his chest as the tension mounted in his gut. He shifted again, his face pulling even higher as his lips parted open, "UH!-" he jerked, beginning to shudder-

Sei took the head in his mouth, sucking hard as he began to stroke the shaft with quick, firm movements.

"Uuuuuh-fuck!-SEI!-" Dante strained, lifting into the motion furtively. His face thrashed sideways as he dug back into his chest, beginning to choke in air-

"Okay... go ahead." Poseidon whispered in mock resignation, accelerating his stroke until the wet pre-cum was splattering over Dante's chest.

"MMM-UUUH!-" Dante strained, jerking upwards, a long cry mounting to his lips as he shoved up even higher, parting his lips in a breathless intake-

"Cum for me, Baby Boy." Sei whispered, nipping at Dante's slit as he buried his tongue inside once more.

"UUUUUUH UHUH!-" Dante cried out, clawing at his chest with a rake of his nails as he finally gave way, shivering into climax with an upwards thrust of his hips-

"There you go..." Sei murmured, letting the heavy release spill over Dante's abs as he continued to stroke though it. He let go finally, spreading his fingers through the cum before climbing over Dante's chest, painting the cum around Dante's mouth and over his lips before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmmmm-uuuh," Dante panted, blinking the sweat from his eyes before shoving into Poseidon's lips hard and kissing him back ravenously.

Poseidon returned the kiss with a smile, rolling underneath to bring Dante over on top of him, settling his body down against his torso and chest.

Dante shut his eyes, still breathing hard as he swiped the beaded sweat from his upper lip with the back of his hand and moved in close, pressing his forehead up against Poseidon's cheek, his body slowly beginning to calm...

Sei moaned quietly, stroking down Dante's back over and over, sliding his fingertips down the groove and over his ass...

"uh-" Dante choked out softly, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he nuzzled against Sei's cheek, slowly making his way over to his lips to brush over them with his forehead, easing his weight down onto his body with a quiet moan...

He placed a kiss on his peck gently before resting his head again his chest, blinking hard to clear his eyes, "...you're fucking amazing, Sei," he whispered, closing his eyes, slipping off rapidly as he relaxed against him completely...


End file.
